


In Sickness and in Health

by FuseboxMusebox



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuseboxMusebox/pseuds/FuseboxMusebox
Summary: “You don’t have to do this, you know.”“Yes I do. It’s my job to look after you. In sickness and in health, and all that.”
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi my dudes!! I've hit a brick wall on the fic I'm actually supposed to be writing and got inspired to write a short little thing after getting this request:   
> "Please can I have some headcanons of how Bobby would take care of MC when she's sick?"  
> To anyone out there who suffers from migraines: I feel you. It's gonna be okay, even though we don't have a Bobby to look after us.

As soon as you woke up, the very first thing you registered was pain. Sheer, unrelenting pain. You involuntarily let out a groan as you slowly opened your eyes and were met with the morning sunlight shining from behind the curtains. The brightness sent a wave of nausea over you and you immediately shut your eyes again. You heard the bed sheets rustling as your boyfriend turned to face you, as if sensing your distress. You felt Bobby’s hand gently brush your cheek. 

“Everything alright, Lass?” Normally the softness and concern in his voice would have been enough to melt you into a puddle but the only thing you could think about right now was the feeling of a million daggers wedging themselves into your skull. 

Not bringing yourself to shake your head, you managed to choke out a one-word explanation.  “Migraine.” 

This wasn't something that was entirely new to you but it never ceased to catch you off guard whenever you woke up in blinding pain. Bobby knew this too, of course, and immediately jumped into action. 

You felt the bed shift as he got up and headed to the bathroom, only for you to hear the footsteps of his return soon after. Not paying much attention to what he was doing, you slowly took a deep breath, trying to get your nausea under control. You didn't have much success and you felt Bobby's hand on your cheek once more. 

“Try and open your eyes now, babe,” you heard him whisper. Trusting him fully and completely, you slowly forced your eyelids to open and you were surprised to see the room much dimmer than before. You looked over at the window and saw Bobby had placed a towel over the curtain rail in an attempt to block out as much light as he could. 

“I can be useful.” He sounded so sure of himself and you shifted your gaze back to his and saw the most proud face you'd ever seen. 

“You look like a five year old that's been given a participation sticker.” You remarked dryly. 

Bobby's smile widened, glad to see that even in your worst state you can still manage to crack a joke or two. 

The moment was short lived, however, as you felt another flash of pain in your head and flinched. Bobby's smile quickly faded into concern. Painkillers. You needed painkillers. Never one to make other people do things for you, you tried to shift yourself into a sitting position in order to get up. Bobby, sensing the stubbornness about to come from you, placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Stop. Whatever you need, just tell me and I'll get it for you.” You couldn't tell if it was the agony in your brain or the sincerity in his face and voice that made you cave, but you sighed and placed your arm over your eyes. 

“There's a box of Co-codamol in the cabinet reserved for hellish moments like this.” You mumbled and heard Bobby leave the room again. 

It was moments like this where you felt pure appreciation for the man you fell in love with. He didn't do anything by halves and he always made sure to put you first no matter what. Being as independent and stubborn as you are, it took a while to get to this point. You still struggled sometimes to let him do things for you, but you wouldn't have your relationship any other way. Despite your migraine, you found yourself smiling slightly as you were hit with a wave of gratitude. 

Bobby came back into the room holding a couple of tablets and a glass of water. This time you actually succeeded in getting yourself into an awkward sitting position as he handed them to you and sat down, resting his hand on your leg. 

After swallowing the pills you placed the glass on the bedside table and let out a groan as you leant forward and pressed your forehead into his shoulder. You felt him soothingly run a hand down your back and you shifted closer to him. 

“Sorry.” The word was muffled by his t-shirt but he heard you anyway.

“What for?”

“We were meant to be having a nice weekend.” It was true. You’d both been living together a while and you managed to fall into a routine like most couples do. In order to break out of that, you had a weekend planned where you could both ignore responsibilities and just have some fun. 

“Hey,” Bobby gently lifted your head from his shoulder so he could look at you. “Every weekend is nice. It doesn’t matter what we do. Besides, we have all the time in the world to go on adventures.” 

His golden eyes were so soft that you nearly forgot how to form a sentence. It didn’t matter anyway. Bobby had already got up to get into his side of the bed. 

“Come here.”

Smiling ever-so-slightly you scooched over and rested your head on his chest, his arm wrapped around you. “You don’t have to do this, you know.” 

“Yes I do. It’s my job to look after you. In sickness and in health and all that.” While you could hear the amusement in his voice, you knew he was being serious. 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Bobs, but we’re not married.” Tiredness started to wash over you, and you snuggled further into his chest and pulled the blankets tighter around the two of you. 

“We’ll get there eventually, you’re stuck with me for life now.” As Bobby said this, he started gently stroking your hair, easing away as much pain and discomfort as he could. 

“Sounds good.” You mumbled; the last words spoken before you were pulled into much-welcomed sleep with a heavy head but a full heart. 


End file.
